The Biostatistics and Informatics Core (BSIC) will gather data from OIAC cores and studies, provide and[unreadable] manage a centralized data system for the storage of study data, and perform analyses that combine data[unreadable] across Cores and studies. The BSIC will be a focal point for all OAIC research and will promote synergy[unreadable] among studies and Cores producing a Pepper Center that is more than the sum of its parts. The strong[unreadable] statistical expertise and unique facilities for data storage and study management provided by the BSIC that[unreadable] will help the OAIC achieve its goal of increasing the independence of older Americans.[unreadable] The BSIC has three complementary roles. The first is to support OAIC investigators from the inception of[unreadable] an idea for a research project to the analysis and publication of research data. The second is to educate[unreadable] researchers in the statistical methods and interpretation of the results of statistical analyses. The third is to[unreadable] perform research into statistical methods that addresses important problems that arise in clinical research.[unreadable] The Core will support researchers by helping them design and execute their studies and by managing[unreadable] and helping them analyze study data. The Core will perform power calculations (including allowance for[unreadable] subjects lost to follow-up), and randomize subjects. The Core will provide a centralized, user-friendly, secure,[unreadable] regularly backed-up, data management system, GERI, that will be used to store, review, and access data[unreadable] generated by OAIC researchers, and cores. The Tracking, Adjudication, Medication databases and the[unreadable] Adverse Event Reporting System will assist researchers and leadership manage OAIC studies. A series of[unreadable] bi-weekly reports will (1) document completeness of the data and identify missing data elements, (2)[unreadable] facilitate data verification by listing new subjects and data added to the database since the last report, (3)[unreadable] examine study data looking for extreme, and possibly erroneous values using exploratory data analysis and[unreadable] bivariate correlations of related data, and (4) review entry of subjects into each research protocol to[unreadable] determine if entry keeps up with recruiting goals. The Core will assist the Safety Monitoring Board oversee[unreadable] Pepper Center studies.[unreadable] The Core is strongly committed to the training of junior faculty to help them become independent[unreadable] investigators contributing to research on aging.